


Barely Breathing

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Community: spnkink-meme, Dom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Safewords, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen-bdsm, safeword use; Jared crosses the line and Jensen cries out his safeword.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 17
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Barely Breathing

The scene was perfect…until it wasn’t. They’ve done this many times and it has become dreamlike with the utopia washing over him, so blissful and soothing like slipping into a warm bath. He can let go over all the worry and anxiety and give his body to Jared. His Master will give him pleasure and pain and it is glorious. However, tonight, something is off.

Jared’s fingers are strong around Jensen's throat, contracting tightly, bruising. His pulse was rapid-fast as the air in the lungs burns. Jensen swallows hard, tries to draw in a full breath, but the air is too dry. He cannot speak his safe word, and the ball in his hand, if dropped, would end play, but the panic in his grip keeps him holding on when he should let go. Jensen felt the hands squeezing tight, he whimpers in pleasure-pain.

Master’s hands are far too tight; he gasps, choking on the taste of ash. “Ch-Chai…” He tries to get the word out; he needs out of this terrifying situation. His lungs burn, he’s trembling so hard he vibrates; fear goes deep and dark dwelling in the pit of his stomach. He just needs an out, now. His heart thuds loudly against his ribs as he desperately tugs on the ropes ensnaring his wrists, thereby trapping him. 

Jared leans in close, breath hot against his neck, lips soft and wet as he kisses the pale and freckled of his jaw. His strong hands clench even tighter around Jensen's throat, nails puncturing frail skin, and Jensen’s eyes dampen with tears as he gasps, “China! China, Jared!” 

The hands on his throat vanished immediately and a rush of air surges into Jensen’s lungs. He frantically gasps, feeling lightheaded, chest heaving as he coughs rough breaths.

“Jensen, shh,” Jared gently brushes fingers quickly work the ropes around his bound wrists, freeing him. When Jensen reaches out for him, silently requesting to be held, Jared pulls him toward his chest, embracing him tenderly and rocking him like a babe swathed in cloths. 

Jensen’s body melt's in his master's arms, sinking into the warmth and closing his eyes to breathe in the fresh scent of leather and aftershave, the rich aroma that reminds him of home, family and never-ending love. “I’m sorry, sir…” 

“Sweetheart, please don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did very well, darling.” A soft kiss is placed to his still trembling lips, a tender hug is given. “You are perfect.” Another loving kiss presses to his cheeks and his forehead, brushing softly, kissing each little freckle. 

Jared lays Jensen down on the sheet and worships his lips with kisses, soothing the trembles that chase through Jensen. He pecks kisses, whispering, “You are perfect, Jensen. My beautiful, sweet, good boy.” 

Jensen blushes at the praise, grateful to have a Master who encourages safe play each time they step into the red room. Jensen melts into soft sheets, basking in the tender love given to him by his beloved Master. When Jared pulls Jensen into his arms and snuggles him, wrapping a cozy blanket around them, Jensen nearly purrs as Jared whispers “I love you” into Jensen’s ear, kissing his cheek to lay a compassionate claim upon his beloved boy. 

They lay together for a little while, sharing sweet kisses until the tears cease. Jensen wants to finish the scene, he thrives off the freedom he offers to his Dom, but Jared calls it a night; not because Jensen had done something wrong, but because he loves having Jensen in his arms instead of at his unrelenting mercy. 

Jensen leans in, pecking a soft kiss to his cute, little mole. Jared smikes, dimpled cheeks rosy. His boy is cuddly-soft and radiates warmth from within, Jared wants to hold Jensen close, kiss him calm and show to him how perfect, good and beautiful he is, and always will be.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57982.html?thread=15965054#t15965054)


End file.
